


Getting Ready

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Art and Fic, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Luna and Ginny are ready to go to the party and come out to their friends. Almost ready.





	Getting Ready

* * *

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/249880/249880_original.png)

“Don’t look at me like that, you’ll ruin my lipstick,” Luna says with a nervous chuckle when Ginny pulls her close.

They’re supposed to be getting ready for the ball, the ball where Ginny is going to come out in – sort of – with Luna by her side.

Luna usually doesn’t get nervous, but tonight, she is.

She’s been Ginny’s girlfriend, and tonight, the world is going to know. Or well, at least, Hogwarts.

“How am I looking at you?” Ginny teases, pulling Luna just a bit closer still.

“Don’t even think about it,” Luna says firmly.

The battle is lost of course, and before they leave her dorm room, she’s had to reapply her make-up.


End file.
